


disfunctionality | HwanHee

by Driwed



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, Fantasy, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, kpop, kpopfanfic, oneus - Freeform, oneusfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 18,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Hwanwoong always had to hide his abnormality from others, until he meets a few people who are strangely accepting of it. However, the higher ups catch wind of his abnormality and ban him from entering the city unless he becomes normal like everyone else.





	1. Brief Words

**Hi~ This is a new group called Oneus! They haven't debuted yet, so i'll eventually have to get rid of this sentence when they do. please, give the story a chance!**

**I have another Oneus story,** ** Short ** **! Do enjoy these stories and the group!**


	2. Prologue

There is a secret world where animals of all sizes venture to and meet others. It's a safe haven that relaxes them after a stressful day with humans. These animals are humans who were given the power to transform. A rule that had long been established was that you could not mate outside of your species or else trouble would befall your descendants.

Everyone has one animal that they can transform into. However, that wasn't the case in the Yeo household. Hwanwoong was able to transform into any animal he desired. His parents were livid with this and forbade him from using such a power ever again. Wanting to be accept by his parents and society, Hwanwoong obliged and never transformed into anything other than a gray wolf.

Hwanwoong had made friends and one sharp friend caught him secretly transforming. Hwanwoong made Geonhak promise not to tell a soul and agreed wholeheartedly. However, his friends found out, but promised not to out him to anyone.

Hwanwoong's story begins now...


	3. First Toll

"Hwanwoong, get down here or else you'll not only be late, but hungry as well." I was tired. Not physically, but mentally. I never asked to be born this way. My mom and others constantly blame me for my father's disappearance. I didn't make many memories with him, so the image of him in my mind was pretty vague. I wondered if there were others like me in the world, if they're suffering like me. I walked downstairs and saw that she had left the ingredients out for me. I considered it a blessing as she usually doesn't.

I quietly ate as I walked down the block towards my destination. School. It didn't hurt for us to attend human school as it gave insight as to what type of brainwashing that they're using lately. Therianthropes, us who can transform into animals, know every little thing that really goes on in the world. These sad humans don't know the many secret deals made behind their backs. I licked my index finger then moved to the side as I sensed something behind me. "Your sensory skills are beyond normal for a t.thrope." "Clearly, as I can literally become any animal." I watched Youngjo stand up as he was in a crouching position. We continued towards the school in silence.

I never thought I'd make friends with anyone who was of the cat like species, but here I am, with Youngjo. I sensed someone else behind me and quickly moved. "Seoho." "Another loss for me huh..." I nodded then entered the classroom with him. It was boring as expected, so I decided to see what was going on in Royaume. "Well, since you're on the site, check my love compatibility with Dongju." I rolled my eyes, but I was also curious as well. "It says 1%." I had never seen Seoho look so gloomy before. I patted his shoulder while telling him that there were others out there in the world.

Class had ended and I was finally free. "Are you going to head to Dier now?" I turned around and saw Geonhak approaching me. "No. I'll wait for Seoho." "You don't want to go with me anymore?" "It's not that..." It was that. After he had told the others about my abnormality, it's been hard to trust him. What if he outs me to the higher ups? So far he hasn't, but I can't let me guard down either. "I'll see you there then." I knew I shouldn't have trusted anyone who's a red fox, but he really seemed genuine when we became friends. "Hwannie!" I sidestepped as Seoho tried giving me a hug. "Let's go."

We stopped a few feet from the tree as getting any closer in our human form would result in unbearable pain. We transformed and approached the tree. The familiar tingling sensation coursed through my body as we walked through and entered Dier. As usual, it was a lively place with transport bubbles floating about, kids chasing each other, workers working and animals walking about. "Now that I think about it, we never met Youngjo's family." "You have a point there, Seoho." I was a bit envious of Seoho as his familial animal was a pine marten. Sure, I could turn into one, but it would be suspicious as I belong to a gray wolf family.

We made our way into the woods then my sprite had appeared. "Where have you been?" "Looking around for your future lover." I sighed then swatted Lutin away. Pikushī, Seoho's sprite, appeared and hit me. "Be nice to Lutin!" "Why is your sprite completely different than you, Seo?" He shrugged then pulled Pikushī closer to him. My ears perked up and I turned to face in the direction the sound came from. "Is someone there?" I relaxed as I knew this smell anywhere. A beautiful red fox walked out from the trees then sat in front of me. "I told you I'd see you here." "Geonhak."

Geonhak was the only red fox who's fur radiated such beauty. Neither his parents nor siblings could compare. My ears perked up once more, but I already knew who they were by their smell. "Nice to see you two made it, Youngjo and Dongju." Dongju joined Seoho by hopping onto my back while Youngjo sauntered over and sat down with Geonhak and I. "I don't really like the human world. They're such idiots." "I can agree wholeheartedly. They really believe that they can bring peace to the world if everyone was kind to each other." "Unless they get rid of that massive amount of greed in them, it'll never happen." I felt one of the smaller two shift and figured it was Dongju.

"We aren't that much better." "And which side has lost more over time?" Dongju became silent, causing Youngjo to smirk. "Anyway, Hwanwoong." "Yo." "I dare you to transform into a lemming." "Guys, you know I shouldn't." Seoho and Dongju scampered off of my back and I could feel their eyes on me. "Fine." I transformed into a lemming and watched as they all cooed at my small size. I noticed Lutin had appeared and looked at me with a worried face. "Hwan, we have to go now." "Huh?" Lutin quickly said something to the others then transported me back home.


	4. Second Toll

It's been a few days since I've been to Dier. Lutin and I don't usually get along too well, but after seeing his worried face, I felt that whatever he had to say was for my safety.  _"'Don't go back to Dier for a few days. They have a new system that can detect abnormalities.'"_  I wondered when such a thing was installed. I knew I shouldn't have bought into their idiotic dare. Somehow I've managed to successfully dodge them all outside of class, but something told me that today I wouldn't be so lucky. I heard the doorbell, but I couldn't go and answer it. My mom forbade me from doing a lot of things around the house and she'd immediately know if I broke the rule.

My cell phone started ringing and saw that it was Dongju calling. "What." "Are you home?" "Yes. Hasn't Seoho told you anything? I can't answer the door or else my mom will throw a fit and possibly beat me." He was quiet then cleared his throat. "Then we'll get our sprites to get us in there." "Wait-" He hung up and I hoped he wasn't serious.

An hour had passed and I saw a light forming in my room. I shielded my eyes then looked as it had dimmed. "So you were serious..." Dongju jumped onto my bed and hugged me. I could see the jealously in Seoho's eyes, but he knew it wasn't my fault. "Why are you both here?" "Dongju wanted to see why you were avoiding all of us so suddenly. And I came to make sure he stays out of trouble." Dongju had transformed then started rubbing his head against my arm. "Did we do something wrong?" I wasn't sure if I could tell them. I whistled for Lutin and waited for his answer. "Lutin said there's a new system that detects abnormalities." I noticed Seoho was also no longer human and had taken residence on my shoulder.

It was nice that they were willing to keep me company as I was a bit lonely. I suddenly remembered something I had read the day before. "Have you guys ever heard of any family who's animal is an Okapi?" Seoho was quick to cover my mouth and shake his head. "We don't talk about them. The higher ups forbade any mention of them." Dongju poked his head up from under my arm. "I heard they were a terrible species. They terrorized big and small animals alike, almost corrupting the entire way of life in Dier."

I never heard about them until now, and what I just heard didn't sound all that good. "Anyway, forget about them. Let's play some games." I sighed then also transformed into a pika.

ㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉ

I sighed as I could hear my mom walking up the stairs. I had long since gotten rid of their scent and wondered what she could possibly have to say. My door opened and she didn't look unhappy. "If there's anything good about you, you know how to obey." She threw mail on the floor then left. I waited a bit then walked over to see what was up. "What's this...?" I nearly stopped breathing as I realized I had been invited to the biggest party in Dier history. "But, why me...?" I decided not to question it and just be glad I was invited.

ㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉ

I sat in my seat then heard someone gasp beside me. "You?" "I'm still surprised too..." I looked over it again and it certainly was the real deal. "Dongju got one too." "Well, at least I won't be alone." I went online on Royaume and saw a lot of posts talking about the party. Seoho sighed heavily then took my phone. "What are you doing?" I watched as he typed something in then showed it to me. "Please keep him safe. There have been reports of older animals harassing younger animals and minors." "Why are they still let in?" "They have money."

I sighed as I made my way home. I saw a small light appear in front of me. "Lutin...?" The light brightened a bit more then I realized who it was. "Folletto...? Why aren't you with Youngjo?" Another familiar light appeared and I knew it was Lutin this time. "It's fine to go back...? Are you sure?" Lutin nodded along with Folletto. I happily ran towards the woods as they hid in my hair. I wasn't keen on going home as my mom had stayed home today.


	5. Third Toll

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

I was nervous as today was the day. The day I'll actually attend the party. Maybe I'll meet someone interesting there. I couldn't contain my excitement and found myself shaking someone by the shoulders. "Oh." "It's fine. Keep shaking." I cleared my throat then looked away from Geonhak. "I heard you're going tonight with Dongju." "Jealous?" "Not in the slightest. Tonight will change everything." I gave him a questioning look. "Don't give me that look. I'm one of the rare red foxes who can see the future." "Even still, don't just randomly blurt out things." "Whatever you do, DON'T run deeper into the forest." I half heartedly agreed just to shut him up.

ㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉㅉ

I looked through my wardrobe then remembered my human clothes wouldn't show in Dier. I walked downstairs then saw my mom waiting by the front door. "Don't embarrass me. It's bad enough that people talk about your father." "Yes mom..." I took the shorter route to the forest then transformed when I got there. I cast a spell and marveled at how nice they turned out. I walked through and was greeted with silence with the exception of the faint sound of music in the distance. I made my way into the heart of Dier then waited for Dongju at our meeting spot. I saw a familiar cream rabbit stop in front of me then paw at my leg. "Shall we?"

We walked across the bridge and marveled at the sight. "This is way regal. Better than any human party." I remembered what Seoho had said then decided to tell Dongju as well. "I see. I'll stay close by." We entered through the doors and the sound of music, laughter and idle chitchat filled our ears. Some people had come up to talk to us, and I had chased away at least half of them as they were after Dongju. "Maybe I should've stayed home..." "And miss out on this? We literally met a descendent of the person who created the tranbubbles!" "True..." I gently nudged him with my nose then helped him onto the chair.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, making connections, meeting old friends, making new ones. Dongju and I had made a few new friends and many connections. I knew I should've been responsible and not drink, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to have one glass. "Hwanwoong...no more, okay?" "Mhm." I gladly accepted another drink and then another. My sense of reason was shot and I was viewing things through rose colored glasses. I couldn't quite hear Dongju as the music seemed louder than before. I noticed he had tucked himself in then I looked up to see that some woman was trying to talk to him. "Hey, go away. He's not interested." "What are you, his relative?" "Does it matter?" I found myself growling at her and a few people started to look over at us.

"Hwannie, stop...Miss, I'm not interested. Please leave." She left in a terrible mood and I only felt slightly better. "Hwannie, maybe we should go..." I sneezed a few times then shook my head. I felt stares coming from every direction then I noticed I had become about Dongju's size. "Dongju..." I heard murmuring then the sound of an alarm going off. It was deafening. "Hwanwoong, we need to go!" I couldn't quite grasp the situation, but I followed Dongju nonetheless. I heard shouting coming from behind us then finally realized what had happened. "I transformed in front of all of those animals, Ju...?" "Yes, now keep running!"

I transformed into a cheetah then situated Dongju into my mouth. "Smart thinking." I noticed Lutin had appeared with Piksi and I was never felt so glad to see Lutin. "You two need to split up." "What? Why?" Piksi took Dongju away and flew away in another direction. "Can't you just transport me home?" "I wish, but they already have you marked. It's really advanced magic, so us sprites can't do a thing." I saw balls of light coming from behind me which forced me to run into the woods. I thought back to what Geonhak said, but couldn't remember as I hardly payed attention. I ran in deeper into the woods then stopped as I couldn't hear anything anymore.

"Lutin? Lutin!?" I transformed into a less noticeable animal then looked around me. I was alone and I didn't know my way back. For the first time in years, I was afraid.


	6. Fourth Toll

I don't know how long it's been since I ran away. Lutin had briefly appeared to tell me that I had been banned from entering the city unless I was normal like them. He suddenly vanished before he could say anything else. I had taken residence inside a log then heard the rain pattering against it. It started to become cold. I didn't think the rumors were true about the weather being more drastic deeper in. I wanted to go home, even if it meant going back to my unloving mother. I missed my friends. I constantly wondered if Dongju got home safely.  _"He had no reason to run, yet he ran with me...I don't understand."_

I picked a leaf and held it like an umbrella as I continued to wander around. I noticed a small clearing in the distance and hurried over to it. I had wanted to see something, anything there. Nothing was. "Lutin, where are you...I'm so alone..." I heard a sound come from behind me and saw an animal jump out from the bushes.  _"An o-okapi!?"_  I tried scampering away, but was picked up by the okapi. "Put me down!" The okapi didn't respond and kept running. "I said-" "Then you want to die?" The sudden question shocked me, but I already knew my answer.

The okapi eventually slowed down then ducked into a cave. It tossed me to the side then collapsed to the ground. I heard shouting voices pass us by then it became quiet again. I quietly walked over, but kept my distance after everything I heard about them. I was told they were extinct, but here one was right in front of my eyes. I lightly touched it's face then backed away as it lifted its head. "You. What are you doing out here? You reek of city." "It's a long story. And one I don't intend on sharing." "That's fine."

We remained silent and I thought that it would be best to leave quickly, as I don't know it's intentions. "You're better off staying here for now. They'll be coming back this way later." "How did you-" "Your face." It was quiet again and I decided to at least find out some information about the okapi. "Your name is?" "Keonhee. Keon for short." "Gender?" "Male." "Age?" "None of your business." He was rude, and that fact ticked me off. "Why are you out here so deep in the woods?" "That's also none of your business." I couldn't stand his rude tone. I proceeded to walk out then stopped when he said "you." "If you go out there now, you'll never see anyone again." Was he telling the truth? The voices didn't sound fake. I walked back then sat down farther away.

"Since I told you some things, it's your turn." "Hwanwoong. Male." "Cute. I'll shorten your name to Hwan." "Don't you dare." He snickered then let out a sigh as he turned to face the entrance of the cave. I was still skeptical of him as I didn't know any of his intentions. "Are you rested up?" "Huh?" "We're going to have to move now. Can you make the journey through or do you need to ride on my back?" I had forgotten that I had transformed into a rabbit to help myself move faster. "I think I should ride on your back. It'll be faster." "You're smart. I like that." I hopped onto his back then he proceeded to walk further into the cave.

"So, your familial animal is a rabbit huh." I didn't know what to do. I couldn't possibly tell him about my abnormality. "Yes. And yours is an okapi?" "Yep." The walk was quiet once more as I didn't want to reveal much about myself to a complete stranger. We emerged on another side of the cave and saw a small waterfall pouring into a lake. "We can relax here. I don't think they'll come this way." He didn't sound as if he was lying, so I slowly got off his back and approached the water. He followed behind then sat by the edge.


	7. Fifth Toll

I assumed at least a week had passed since I met Keonhee and nothing between us had changed. I desperately wanted to change my form, but that required revealing my abnormality. "Is something bothering you?" I ran into the back of his leg then I proceeded to rub my nose. "No. Not at all." He turned around then bent down. "Assuming we'll be together for a while, you can talk to me." "I'd rather not." "Suit yourself." He walked on ahead as a small light grew bigger by his side. "Oh, look who's back." "Hush. Oh? Who's this?" The sprite circled around me before sitting on Keonhee's back.

"Hwanwoong. He's a city kid." "Oh. He's one of those. We should ditch him." I stopped dead in my tracks at his remark. "Nisse..." "What? It's their fault we're like this." Our fault? I caught up to them and wondered what this sprite meant. "Wh-" "Don't bother asking. I doubt your tiny brain could comprehend." I was beyond furious with this rude sprite. "At least we don't have to depend on t.tropes to survive." That fact had shut Nisse up and I was glad. I thought about Lutin and why he wasn't here with me.

"Hwan." "I said-" "Where's your sprite?" "I...I don't know. He doesn't come when I whistle either." "Aha, looks like you got yourself a troublesome sprite." "No, he listens to me. It's just ever since I stepped foot in here, I haven't been able to see him. Except once." Keonhee had gently nudged the side of my face in what I assume was an effort to comfort me. "It's important to keep your bond strong. Maybe that's the problem." A familiar light shone and I was glad to see it. "Lutin!" "Hwanwoong!" "Lutin?" "Nisse...?" I looked at Lutin as I was confused as to how he knew Nisse.

"Nisse...We grew up together before we were sent off to our respective partners." "I never thought I'd see you again." Keonhee ushered me along while the two sprites chattered away. "Where are we going anyway?" "Somewhere." "Is it your home?" He didn't reply, so I took it as a no. "So, have you seen an okapi before?" "Only in books." "What's your impression of them?" I wasn't too keen on answering as I felt he was fishing for compliments. "Fine." He walked on ahead, ignoring the fact that I can only move so fast in this body. I stopped to catch my breath and saw a small stream of water nearby. I took a few sips then looked around. "They're gone." I looked around and I was indeed alone. I hear rustling coming from the side then saw a weird creature emerge from it. It charged at me and I quickly started running.

No matter what I tried, it kept the same distance between us.  _"Oh no, I'm getting tired again."_ Itried to muster as much stamina as I could and transformed into a pine marten. I scaled a tree and looked down at it. It was grotesque and kept snarling at me. Lutin had appeared with Nisse and they sent the creature running for the hills. "Hwan..." Nisse gave me a skeptical look and I wondered if he had seen me as a pine marten. "How did you get up here, rabbit?" "With determination and will." Lutin looked at Nisse who then decided to drop the subject. "Hwan!" I looked down and saw Keonhee beneath.

"Jump, I'll catch you." "Stop lying." He reassured me for nth time and I decided to trust him for just this. I jumped down and landed on his back. "See? I told you." I sighed then heard a familiar snarl and a voice. "Get settled quickly." I quickly situated myself on his back and he broke into a sprint. "What is that thing?" "I'm not sure myself, but I was told they can sense someone with strong powers from afar." That small fact sent me into panic as it could reveal me all together.

He stopped by a river and paced back and forth. "Go on ahead." "Huh? But that thing-" "Go!" I quickly crossed the river by using the small rocks and didn't look back. I found a place to hide then was soon joined by Lutin. "Here, this should hide you well." "I cant believe I'm saying this, but what about Keonhee?" "He's fine. He told me to wait with you." "How can you trust him so much?" Lutin didn't answer and I figured he wouldn't anytime soon.


	8. Sixth Toll

I woke up and was greeted by the refreshing scent of nature. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in my hiding place. I looked around and knew this wasn't where I had hid myself. I hear rustling then saw Keonhee appear with food. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now. "You're awake." "And you have food." He sat down a great distance from me and started to eat. I had hoped he would offer me some, but he didn't even glance in my direction. I sighed then looked around. "I wouldn't suggest eating that." I paused mid way then turned to look at him.

"We both know I don't know a thing about this place. I'm practically starving that anything looks good at this point." He sighed then motioned for me to come over. "You could've asked." I didn't have a retort as he made a point. He slid some over to me and I hesitantly looked it over. "It's not poisonous." "Can I trust your word?" "Hwan, if you want to make it out here in one piece AND alive, I suggest you do." I didn't have much of a choice as the other options I thought of didn't sit well with me. "Do you have family...?" "I used to." "Any friends...?" "Nisse." Judging from his answers, it's seemed as if he's been alone. "Are you like, a lone wolf or something?" "No. It's just how things ended up."

After breaking for a bit, we continued on. I couldn't fathom how someone could be alone this entire time and not feel anything. "Do you miss your family?" "Can't miss what you never had." His statement had hit home hard. I couldn't imagine how lonely his life has been. I didn't want to imagine it. "What happened to them?" He didn't respond, so I assumed it was a touchy subject. "What about you, Hwan? Got any family?" "I lived with my mom and dad. Now it's just mom." I was thankful that he didn't question my father's whereabouts. "Is she nice? Your mom." I wasn't sure how to answer him, but I decided that him knowing wouldn't matter. "Not really. I was treated like a slave rather than a son."

I was lost in thought then bumped into something. "Why'd you-" "Shh." I became silent and wondered what he was listening for. "Get on my back." I did as I was told and wondered if we were going to be attacked. My ears perked up and I hit Keonhee's side. "Run!" We had barely dodged a sharp arrow that was now stuck in the ground. "How did you-" "Just focus on running!" I did the best I could to keep them back, but there was only so much I could do while in motion. I successfully hit one of them then went flying as one had hit Keonhee's leg.

I quickly made my way back to where he fell and was surprised to not see him or the attackers there. "Where did he go..." Lutin appeared and I badgered him with questions. "I had to take care of something. From now on, I'll always be by your side." "Where's Keonhee?" "I don't know...Nisse isn't responding either." As much as I knew I shouldn't, I couldn't just leave Keonhee out there alone, especially with an injury. "Keonhee! Keonhee!" I sniffed the ground once more to see if his scent was still there. It had gotten stronger and I quickly followed it to a river. What surprised me was not the fact that he was bleeding a decent amount, but his form.

I slowly approached him and saw that he was unconscious. "Lutin, what do I do..." I looked at my paw which was now coated in blood. "Nisse could help him..." "Then where is he? Why isn't he here when his partner is in need!?" I wrapped myself around his small body and hoped he'd be okay. I was more concerned about his health rather than the questions I wanted answered. "City kid." I looked up and saw Nisse. "Where have you been? Keonhee needs you..." Nisse touched his wound and it immediately disappeared. "I'm sorry Keon..." I suddenly felt tired and eventually fell asleep.


	9. seventh Toll

I woke up and saw that Keonhee was awake, but hadn't moved. "You're awake." "Where have I heard that line?" "I'm sure you have questions just as I do." "Are you...?" "What are you implying?" "Abnormal?" "There's nothing abnormal. It's natural." I didn't understand what he meant. I was constantly told by my mom and teachers that having such a power wasn't a good thing. "Judging from your current form, I assume you can too." "What do you mean it's natural?" "Exactly what I said. Oh, I get it. They've brainwashed the new generation." He slowly stood up then walked over to the river. "Explain yourself, Keonhee." "I don't think you're ready to learn about Dier." "Who made you the judge?" He didn't respond and continued to drink.

We started walking again, with him riding on my back this time around. "Do you have a home?" "Used to." "I want to see where you lived." "There isn't much." He quietly gave directions while trying not to doze off. I had hoped it was a short walk, but it was proving to be quite long. "How do you deal with the crazy weather here?" "I memorize patterns." I sighed then picked up my pace. After a while, I wondered where in Dier we were. "Where now Keonhee?" No response. "Keonhee?" I looked back and saw he was out cold. "Great..." I sat down as I didn't want to get myself lost. I noticed that fog had started settling in and it didn't seem like a good sign to me.

The fog was thick and made it difficult to see anything at all. "Great. This is a surprise." I looked back and saw Keonhee sliding off my back. "Sometimes the weather suddenly changes and catches one off guard. Like this fog. It's supposed to be clear all day and night." I nodded in understanding as I watched him look around. I looked at Lutin who gave me a worried look in return. "Don't you dare. You don't know your way around here!" "It's better than sitting here and being a sitting target." I stood up and walked into the dense fog.

"Hwan, lets go back...We need Keonhee." "It's too late for that." I sighed as I had started to regret venturing off. I found myself falling forward and yelping in pain as my body hit rocks and sharp edges. I tried standing up after stopping and immediately fell back down. "Hwan!" "I'm not dead, Lutin." He quickly healed the more serious wounds and I honestly felt a lot better. "I contacted Nisse. Hopefully they can find us. No more venturing for you." I rolled my eyes as I laid down on the ground.

It had started drizzling and I wondered if Keonhee was lost as well. I started feeling a bit of regret for leaving. "Lutin, it's starting to get heavier." "I know..." I put up a shield and decided to wait a bit longer. I started to doze off, but always jolted awake. "Hwan, you can sleep. I'll watch over us." "But you can't transport me anywhere..." "Right..." He gently patted my head then sighed. "Hopefully they find us."

I woke up and saw Lutin snuggled up in my fur.  _"So much for keeping watch."_  I smelled something different in the air and considered it a threat. "Lutin, we have company." He stretched out then rubbed his eyes. A small animal appeared then quickly ran over to us. I quickly moved away as I didn't know it's intentions. "Nisse!" "Nisse?" I looked at the mouse before me which turned into the sprite I know. "We've been looking for you for hours." He hit me a few times then crossed his arms. "Where's Keonhee?" As if on cue, I saw a wolf emerge from the trees with his scent. He ran over to me and knocked me over. A bit of pain ran through my body as not all of my wounds healed.

"Don't ever leave without me, or else you're completely on your own next time." I found myself nuzzling him as I felt so happy that I wasn't going to die alone. He moved away then stared down at me. "Let's go." His tone was emotionless and it made me wonder if he had wished for me to be gone and out of his hair.


	10. Eighth Toll

"Where are we going?" "You want to leave and go home, right?" "No need to even ask." "That's where I'm taking you." I didn't understand what he meant by taking me. As far as everycreature knew, there was only one portal. "You're joking." "Right, city dwellers wouldn't know of it since you were told going deep into the woods was forbidden." Keonhee seemed to know more than what he says, and I wanted to know what he knew. "Hwan, don't ask. Just bear with me. I'll get you home." "I can't go home." He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me.

"Why?" "I've been marked...and banned from the city. I'm sure my mom has caught wind of it." I shuddered at the thought of the many things she could do to me and get away with. "This portal takes you somewhere else. You can start anew there." "Really?" He started walking again, but didn't reply. "Do you use said portal?" "Yeah." I didn't know what else to say, so I quietly followed behind him as we trekked through.

I noticed that the forest seemed less dense than before. I saw an archway in the distance but couldn't make out the words. As we got closer, I could finally see what it said.  _"Okapi Refuge?"_  We passed through and I expected to see others just like him. It was quiet then I recoiled from a powerful stench. "What is-" I looked around and saw decaying okapi corpses littered around. Houses were either burnt, severely damaged or decaying. I noticed Keonhee had gotten farther ahead and I hurried to catch up. "So this is what you meant..."

We passed through another archway and exited the area. "The portal's this way." "Do you pass such a scene each time you go in and out through the portal?" "It's the only way to get to it." I always thought I had it rough with my abusive mother, but having to see such a scene like that makes my problem seem irrelevant. "Keonhee, if you don't mind..." "Go on." "When we get to the portal, can you go through with me?" "Why?" I looked away then back at him. "I'm curious as to what your human form is like." "It's nothing special."

I saw a familiar transparent ripple that shimmered when hit by sunlight. "Here we are." "You go through first." He did as I asked and I soon followed. I squinted my eyes as I hadn't been exposed to the human form of sun for lord knows how long. I looked around and saw that I was alone.  _"He went back in while I wasn't looking."_  I turned to go back in then heard a crunch come from nearby, I turned towards the source and saw someone looking in my direction from behind a tree. "Keonhee...?" I slowly approached the person and hoped they wouldn't run away.

"Um, are you Keonhee by chance...?" He stared at me and it kind of freaked me out. "I guess not..." I walked away then stopped when I heard "Hwan". "It's me..." He slowly stepped out from behind the tree and I quietly looked him over. He was tall, lean with beautiful brown hair and dark eyes. "You're shorter than I imagined." "I'm taking that as an insult." He walked closer to me and his scent started to overwhelm my senses. It was a rich, sweet scent that not many have. "Could you...back up..." "Oh." He backed up and I found myself secretly missing his overwhelming scent. "Can you show me around?" "Sure."

We walked side by side as he pointed things out like places to hang out or eat. "Don't ever go there at night unless you're prepared for a fight. A few have been injured and one died." "That's not reassuring..." He kept walking and I wondered where we were. "Don't ever visit this building unless you're looking for a quickie." The exterior seemed innocent, but I figured Keonhee wouldn't lie to me. "Where do you live?" He pointed to a house not far away then led the way. He unlocked the door and gestured for me to enter. For someone who lived alone, you think they'd have a decent amount of things. The house looked practically empty.

"Here's the key. It's yours now." "Wait-" He closed the door behind him, leaving me confused and alone.


	11. Ninth Toll

I snapped out of my daze and opened the front door. I hurried to the sidewalk and looked around for Keonhee. "Where did he disappear to that fast..." I looked at Lutin who appeared from my hair then shook his head. "He's gone...?" Lutin nodded then tugged on the back of my shirt to drag me back in. "Even if we split ways here, I still want to know where he was planning to go." I hurried back towards the forest in hopes of catching him before he goes through.

I stopped to catch my breath as I had run all the way from the house to the portal. I looked around but there was no sign of Keonhee. "Lutin, we're going back in." He tugged on my hair which stopped me in my tracks. "Why? I just told you, I want to know where he was trying to go. Maybe I could help direct him." He let me go and I felt the familiar tingling sensation as I passed through. I looked around and saw nothing but trees. "He's this way." I followed behind Lutin feeling happy that he decided to help me out.

I saw a figure in the distance and knew it was Keonhee by his scent. I ran up to him and he jumped in fright. "Why are you here?" "I want to ask you something." "What?" "Since we'll be splitting ways, I want to know where you're heading to or trying to." He walked around me and kept walking. "Keon..." "Him." "Him...The Him?" "Yes." I was surprised that he was seeking out a being that no one has seen for many many generations. The last time he was seen was before the war broke out. "How? No one has seen Him, so how can you know where he resides?" The fact that he remained silent told me that he had no idea.

"Then, why are you seeking out Him?" "I want to be fully human." "Fully human...? Why?" He didn't answer me but instead looked straight into my eyes. "I already told you, so now go." He ran off. "Happy now?" I should've been, but agreeing hearing his reason, it had the opposite effect. "No." "Well, let's head back. We'll die out here alone." I couldn't deny that fact and started back towards the portal. One of those weird creatures jumped out from behind a tree and almost got a hold of my leg. I ran away as fast as I could. "Lutin, do something!" "I'm trying! Nothing is working!" "What kind of spawn of Satan..." I remembered my last encounter with one then transformed into a squirrel. I quickly climbed the tree then looked down. "What the-" I hastily moved to another tree as this one was climbing up after me.

I heard shouting and saw somecreature running away from a group. I barely dodged the creature's attack as I was too focused on what was going on below. I noticed Lutin had put his hands out and created a big blinding light. I saw that the creature was now ashes and Lutin had lost most of his glow. "Lutin..." "It'll be okay. Go on without me." I picked him up with my tail and followed the group from the trees. I noticed that a cliff was coming up and I worried for the animal being chased. They slowed to a stop then looked behind before jumping. I quickly made my way to the tree by the edge and looked down.

I scaled down the cliff in hopes of being able to help the poor animal. I looked around and saw a trail of blood. I quickly followed it and ended up at a cave. I slowly walked in and knew this scent all too well. "Keonhee!" He and Nisse looked in my direction. "Are you okay? Scratch that, do you need anything?" He didn't respond and Nisse continued to heal his wounds. "Who were those animals chasing you...?" "Hired assassins." "Who wants you dead?" I figured he had his reasons for not answering, so I quietly dropped the topic.

"Are you not going back?" I looked in his direction. "No." I don't know why I said that. Maybe because I didn't want to be alone. Maybe I worried for him. Maybe I depended too much on him. Who's to say it wasn't all of them? Whatever the reason was, it kept me from leaving Keonhee's side.


	12. Tenth Toll

I quietly followed behind Keonhee as he limped around. "Hwan, why don't you-" "I already gave you my answer." He didn't say anything else and continued to walk. It was strange as I was never one to really put myself out there nor start conversation. There was just something about Keonhee that made me curious and want to know more. Was it because he kept himself mysterious? Possibly. I looked around and noticed we had entered the dense forest again. "Do you have any idea where Him is?" "Not really. Just that it resides in a cave somewhere."

"Well, I'm sure there's plenty of caves in this forest. Is there anything distinct about it?" "No. It's just a cave." "That's helpful..." We stopped in a small clearing and Keonhee had sat down. "Does it hurt a lot?" "No, I'm fine." We both knew that was a lie, but I figured he said it for a reason. "So, are we just going to aimlessly wandered around with you?" I looked at Lutin who seemed a bit peeved. "No one asked you to come along." "I didn't want to be here either, but this idiot insisted on finding you." I hit Lutin then huffed. "I figured he'd need help." "Help? With what?" I wasn't sure, so I couldn't answer him.

"Just admit that you're worried about him." "I'm not admitting false statements." Nisse rolled his eyes then sat on top of Keonhee. "Then the only other reason is that you've taken a liking to him." "What!?" We both looked at Nisse who only shrugged. "Why else would a city kid who's been brainwashed to think you all were barbarians and wreck havoc stay by you?" Keonhee looked at me and I suddenly couldn't formulate words. "See, he can't even deny it." "That's false, Nisse. I don't like him in the way you're insinuating." Nisse shrugged then disappeared into Keonhee's fur. "God he's so annoying..." I looked down at Lutin who was curled up on my back.

We had started walking again and I felt my stomach rumble. "Maybe we should break for food." "You're being considerate. Thanks." He led me in a new direction and stopped at a tree. "What's here...?" I looked down and saw strange plants and mushrooms. "Are these safe?" "Yes." He walked over to another tree and I looked back at his find. I slowly ate as I've never had this before. It was sweet, but salty as well. I was never one to favor sweet and salty food, but this I'd consider an exception.

I noticed another plant and walked over to it. It had a substance dripping from it and I went to touch it with my paw. "Don't!" I stopped and drew my paw back. "What?" "Touch it and it'll burn your flesh off." "How do you know?" "I've seen it happen to a careless creature. Poor thing lost its eye." I quickly moved back and glued myself to his side. "Now you're overreacting..." He seemed amused by it, so I continued. "Stop it." "But I'm scared..." He sighed then gently nuzzled me. The action surprised me and sent me backwards. I unfortunately hit a tree which held a hive up above. "Now you've done it. Walk away slowly." I did as I was told and followed Keonhee to a safer place.

"It was your fault." "You're the one who pretended to be oh so scared." "Because it made you happy and I wanted to see more of your happiness." "I see..." I could hear the faint happiness in his tone as he said it. We continued on our journey to see Him. I thought that since I would be there, it could possibly get rid of my special power. I wanted to be able to hang out with my friends in the city again. I wanted my mom to finally accept me. I wanted my dad to come home. I wanted to be  **normal**.


	13. Eleventh Toll

"What are these things!?" I shook my paws vigorously trying to get them off of me. "Doing that has the opposite effect." I stopped moving and saw that they started leaving on their own. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" "It was fun seeing you so flustered." "Asshole..." For the first time ever, I had heard him laugh. It made me happy to see that I was starting to break his tough exterior that he uses around me. He had suddenly stopped and transformed into a smaller animal. "I think I'm going to need your help after all." I was confused as to what he meant until I saw that his body was shaking.

I always wanted to know what was really on Keonhee's mind. His thoughts when I am and when I'm not around, what he thought of our situation. I wanted to also hear his true feelings. "You're thinking hard." "How can you tell?" "You're quiet." I quietly followed his directions as I thought of how to ease into my question. "So, nice weather we're having." "What is it." "How-" "People and creatures only use that line to cover their true intention." I sighed then briefly looked back at him. "I want to know your thoughts and feelings." "Why?" "Wouldn't it be better? We could communicate better."

"I guess..." "So, are you bothered by me tagging along with you?" I figured he'd say yes, as who wouldn't be. He's constantly watching over me. "Not as much as before." "Really?" "It's been awhile since I've had company besides Nisse, so..." It was understandable that he would act the way he would. I was not only a stranger, but from the city, a place he's not fond of for some reason. "Are you upset that you constantly have to watch out for me?" "Same answer. I feel it can be beneficial in the future." "That's quite a positive outlook."

"Since we're sharing our thoughts and feelings, why did you really come back?" "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." The only thing heard now was the sound of leaves being stepped on. "How did you all end up out here?" "The high ups." "Why did they do it?" He didn't respond, so I assumed it was time for me to know yet. "Are you sure you want to know? Do you not want to keep living in that bubble of ignorance?" "Is there something I don't know?" "Correction. That you all don't know." I didn't know what Keonhee could possibly know that would change anything drastically. "Can I think on it?" "You can, though I'd prefer you didn't know."

"Don't treat me like a kid. In fact, tell me about it right now." "Later, right now we have company." I was confused until I saw an arrow land dangerously close to me. "What the..." "We're surrounded." He hopped off my back and also became a wolf with me. It was difficult to avoid being hit in a small enclosed space. "I have a plan." He quietly told me the plan and I hoped that it would work. We put the plan into motion and everything seemed to be going well. That is until I stumbled and couldn't move. "Just go. It's you they want, not me." "Hwanwoong..." "You called me by my full name...Anyway, just go. They're coming." I sighed then closed my eyes. I could feel the pain rising in my hind leg and it was unbearable.

I felt myself being lifted and carried. I opened my eyes and saw I was on Keonhee's back. "Why..." "You never left me behind, so why should I?" I decided to make it easier and transformed into a rabbit to make myself lighter. "Thank you." He started moving faster as I held on for dear life. I looked back and saw that they were still chasing us. I never really looked at them until now and saw that they were all cougars like Youngjo.  _"Is he connected to them...? I doubt it."_  We ducked into a cave and hid further inside.


	14. Twelfth Toll

I winced as Keonhee had touched my slowly healing wound. "Looks like it didn't just scratch the surface...I'm sorry Hwan." "It's not your fault. It's those cougars'." He still seemed remorseful even after I had reassured him. "Where are we anyway? Do the areas have names?" "Unfortunately, no. I'll go explore a bit. Stay here." He walked off, leaving Nisse behind. "He should've left you." "Nisse, why are you being so mean?" "Because of you two, nothing has been going smoothly! You're both just extra baggage!" I watched Lutin and Nisse fight and wanted to break it up without hurting either. Nisse was soon enclosed in a bubble and sent inside of the cave.

"Hwan, let's go. We're clearly not wanted." He gently pushed me but yielded no results. I reluctantly got up and limped out of the cave. I looked around at the quiet nature around me and wondered where I would even go. I was sure we were too far from the abandoned refuge to go back to the portal. I didn't even know my way back home. Though, it's not like I could go back anyway. "We shouldn't just leave without a plan, Lutin." "I have one, but it's risky." "Risky...?" He placed his small hand on top of my nose then smiled. "I'm going to transport us out of here." "But I'm marked..." "I know, but, I wouldn't mind risking my life to help you and keep you safe." Risk his life? He couldn't mean that.

"Is what you're going to do possibly going to kill you?" "Yes. I only have so much power, and doing this requires a lot." "Don't you dare do it, Lutin!" I heard something come from behind me and knock me over. "Keonhee?" I looked up and felt my heart nearly stop. "Get off me!" I tried everything I could to break free, but it continued to sink it's teeth into me. "Hwan, hold on! I'm casting it." "No!" As much as I didn't want to do it, I started chanting the spell that temporarily releases your sprite. Before I could finish, the creature had disappeared and I saw Keonhee rushing towards me. I was surprised to see him looking me over then sheltering me.

"I'm okay..." It was a lie, but I didn't want to cause him anymore trouble than I already have. "You're clearly not. Why did you leave the cave?" "Because-" "Because they're weighing us down Keonhee. Now release me!" I looked up at Nisse still in his bubble who was also banging against it. "So you're the reason why. Nisse, I get it. You don't trust city dwellers, but I trust Hwan. He knows so little about me yet continues to follow me, especially with the rumors about us okapis." He wasn't wrong. I knew if I wanted to live, I'd have to trust him. At least, that was the case then. "And if he wanted to hurt us, he would've done so by now don't you think? And you've known Lutin for god knows how long." Nisse was silent then Keonhee turned his attention to me.

I could barely manage to raise my arm without pain coursing through it. "I'm sorry that I'm so useless, Hwan." "Just being able to take away some of the pain is helpful enough." It was nice that Lutin and I were becoming closer, but I didn't like the fact that it was only due to our situation. I heard Keonhee come back then rub something against my arm. It was a bunch of normal looking leaves, but it was getting rid of the dark mark and pain. "Are you a shaman or something?" "When you live in the forest all your life, you learn quite a bit." "It amazes me that you're healthy and fit despite being alone all this time." He let Lutin take over then sighed. "I didn't have family, but I was raised by someone. I haven't seen them since they deemed me worthy to fend for myself." I quietly listened to him talk about his past and felt that we were both becoming more comfortable with each other.


	15. Thirteenth Toll

I found myself waking up and looking out of the cave.  _"It's night..."_  I briefly yawned then rubbed my nose against Keonhee's neck in an effort to wake him. Instead, I got a pleased sound. "Don't rub him there..." I looked at Nisse in bewilderment. "You know in the human world, humans have sweet spots." "So his is his neck..." Nisse nodded then laid back down. "Wait, how do you know?" He didn't respond and that made me suspicious of who Nisse really was to Keonhee. I became curious as to what could happen if I continued and looked like an okapi as well.

I couldn't help but laugh on the inside at the weird noises he'd make. I had stepped back as he woke up and looked around. "Hwan?" "Yes...?" "Is it hot in here to you or is it just me?" "I think it's just you." I watched him stand up then poke his head out for fresh air. I decided to wander deeper into the cave and make marks to help myself find my way back. I found myself nearing a dead end after a while then sighed. I proceed to walk towards the wall to check for a secret passage then found myself standing on two legs.

"W-What..." I looked behind me and saw a brief ripple.  _"How many portals are there in Dier..."_  I looked at my surroundings and found it familiar but strange at the same time. Half of me wanted to go back, but the other half wanted to find out why it felt familiar. I reasoned that Keonhee would be fine without me and set off. I found myself near a school that wasn't too far from where I used to attend until I was confined into the Dier woods.  _"I'm home...kinda."_

I found myself outside of Seoho's home and figured he was probably sleep. I heard the front door open and quickly hid from sight. The gate opened and I saw Seoho head in the opposite direction. I quietly followed wondering where he could possibly be going. After a while of following, he ended up in Dongju's backyard and crawled into a tent set up. I transformed into a mouse and headed over to see what was up. "Anything? Anyone?" "No..." "Nothing." "Not a trace." Someone sighed but I couldn't tell who. "Hwanwoong's missing and now we have a human problem." Human problem? "I miss him. I wish Piksi didn't separate us. I could've kept him company. Now he's all alone...He may even be dead!" A slap was heard then a raised voice followed. It belonged to Geonhak. "We know Hwanwoong. He wouldn't let himself die so easily."

It touched me to know that they all still cared about me after all this time. I wanted to go in and show them that I was fine, but how would they take it? How would I explain myself? "Back to the human problem...how did they even get in without having a limb cut off?" "No one knows, but someone said they saw them enter the deep woods." "They're going to die." It dawned on me then. Keonhee. Just as I was about to run, my presence was detected. "It's just a mouse." "Wait..." I was held up to Seoho's nose then nearly crushed in a hug. "Hwannie!"

The other three looked at him in confusion. "Are you starting to crack...?" "That's just a mouse, Seo." "It is him. Watch." He scratched behind my ear and on cue, I squeezed. "H-Hwanwoong...? You're really here..." I shrunk back as they all started towering over me. "Guys, back up." They did as Seoho asked and I was grateful. Seoho then picked me up and placed me on his thigh. "Tell us everything. We've been so worried, especially Dongju." I looked at all of them then proceeded to speak. They all listened intently as I told them of my adventures with Keonhee, Lutin and Nisse.


	16. Fourteenth Toll

_ Keonhee _

I had never seen a full human inside Dier. It worried me more when Hwanwoong and Lutin were nowhere to be seen. I hoped that he wasn't taken and confined by one of them. "Nisse, can you reach Lutin?" "I've been trying. He either can't respond or is sleep. I'm hoping the latter." One of the humans poked their head inside the cave and saw me. "Hey, there's another cute little animal." Another? Did they already get Hwanwoong? Another female poked her head in then started calling me over. I ran deeper inside in hopes they wouldn't try to capture me.

I noticed markings on the walls and decided to follow them. I ended up at a dead end and wondered what made the marks. I turned around and figured I had followed a prank. "Keon." "Hm?" "Head into that dead end." "Why?" "Just do it. Run." I was very skeptical, but I did as I was told.

_ End Keonhee _

"Well, you're home now. You can stay with me." "But, I can't just leave him. We both have something we want from the same being." "Something you want? What is it?" "I don't want this power anymore. I want to be normal like you all." I hopped off Seoho's thigh then stopped by the tent entrance. "I won't come back until then." I quickly ran away as I didn't want them to see me cry. I soon saw a cream rabbit by my side and was rendered lame by its weight. "Let us come with you..." "No. It would be worrisome if all of you disappeared too. No one cares about me." "Your mom...she's been looking for you." I couldn't believe what he had just told me.

"Seoho said he saw her crying one day wishing you were home." "I don't believe it." I noticed Dongju had gotten off of me, but immediately transformed and held me in his hand. "It's true. He recorded it." I heard footsteps and saw a familiar lean and beautiful brown haired boy. "Can you stop staring? I'm bonding with my pet mouse." I bit Dongju and he instinctively let me go. I transformed into my human form and saw Dongju panicking. "Dongju, it's fine. He's one of us." "Hi..."

The others had soon joined and Keonhee ended up hiding behind me. "That's the 'fearless' Keonhee?" He buried his face into my neck and I couldn't help but find the action adorable. "He's been alone most of his life, so his social skills aren't too good." "Oh." "Your friends seem nice..." A shiver had went down my spine as Keonhee had said it in sultry tone. I didn't know if it was intentional or not, but it was something that I wouldn't have minded hearing again. "Thank you for taking care of Hwanwoong. Without you..." Keonhee had briefly come out from hiding to bow to Seoho. "We should get going..." "At least let me come with you, Hwannie." "Seo..."

I quietly walked next to Keonhee as we made our way back. "Why don't we stay for a while? I'm sure there's things you want to do. I don't need to see Him urgently." "R-Really? You wouldn't mind?" He smiled and I ended up giving him a tight hug. He surprisingly returned the gesture, causing my body temperature to rise. "Maybe Seo will let you stay with us..." I broke the hug and dragged him back to Dongju's, hoping they were all still there.

ㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃㅃ

I rolled onto my side and looked down at Keonhee who was fast asleep. "Guess he was really tired, eh?" "I guess. I wasn't with him for awhile and even when I was, I was sound asleep." Seoho pulled me closer to him then buried his face into the nape of my neck. "I'm glad you're back, Hwannie. Knowing that you're alive and in one piece..." He planted a kiss on my neck then rolled onto his other side.


	17. Fifteenth Toll

I felt something shaking me and I reluctantly opened my eyes. "Keon...?" He surprised me with a hug which had me confused and hot. "You wouldn't wake up no matter what I did..." "Oh, I'm-wait a minute..." He pulled away then looked at me. "What  **did**  you do?" "Shake you, lick you, pour water on you, grope you, tickle you-" "You groped me!?" I proceeded to hit him with whatever I could within reach. "I'm-ow-sorry..." I threw a pillow at him again before making my way downstairs.  _"I can't believe he'd go that far just to wake me up..."_  I entered the kitchen and saw that no one was present. I never did figure out what time it was.

I noticed Keonhee had come downstairs and sat down in the living room. "Are you chill with cereal?" He yelled a "yes" back then looked at the options that we had. I walked into the living room and found him watching the news on TV. "Are you allergic to anything?" "Limes." "How did you figure that out?" "Ate one that came with my meal. Ended up in the ER." I nodded then went back into the kitchen. I came back with two bowls and handed one to him. "So, what's the news for today?" "They found someone dead in the woods. They say the marks are unusual." I took a look at what was on the TV and knew those marks. "Poor guy."

We had changed the channel and ended up switching between cartoons and sitcoms. "So, are we going to hide out here all day?" "We don't have to. I didn't think you'd want to go out." He looked at me then placed his bowl on the coffee table. "I want to know what your life was like before our meeting." "Well, I wouldn't mind doing that. It's just...I don't think I want to go home. What would my mom think? She's probably get upset and..." I shudder at the thought of what she could do. "We should still go. Even if she mean and cruel, you're still her son." "I guess..."

After showing him around, I stopped in front of the school that I used to attend. "I don't even know if I'm still a student here. Most likely not." I wanted to wander onto campus, but the security here actually does their job. "Well, last place. Your home." "Don't make me." After some arguing, we ended up walking in the direction of my home. I kicked a rock as I knew we were nearing my home. "Nervous?" "No." "Liar." I looked up at him and felt my heart race as he gave me a comforting smile. It was weird, but it was no longer unusual. I slowed to a stop as we had arrived at my home.

The door opened and my mom had an unreadable expression on her face. "You're alive. And brought a friend." "Hello, Mrs. Yeo. I've been looking after him the entire time." For the first time in years, my mom had smiled. "Thank you. I'm happy to have my son back." He nudged me forward as my mom had stepped to the side for us to enter. Nothing on the inside had really changed. "Please, make yourself at home. Hwanwoong, may I take to you in private?" I internally sighed as I followed her upstairs.

I caressed my cheek in an effort to numb the pain. "You idiot! How could expose yourself at such a grand event!? And you have the nerve to come crawling back here?" I could only look down as I tried to control myself. "I shouldn't even let you back in here after that. I'm only doing so so that other families will shut up about this new rumor." "Excuse me..." We both looked back and saw Keonhee stepping up. "Oh, yes? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" "I'm fine, just wanna talk to Hwan for a while. Without you." "Oh, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

I sat down in my chair then hid my face from sight. "Hwan." I didn't want to respond to him as he would be able to tell that I had started crying. I heard him walk over then he made me look up at him. "Don't hide your tears..." He held me close and I felt myself let everything out. I was happy then to have Keonhee, especially at my most vulnerable moment.


	18. Sixteenth Toll

I grabbed necessities then looked around my room once more. " _Won't be back until I'm normal._ " I closed the door behind me then wondered if having such an ability was really that bad. It's not like I can hurt anyone with it, right? "Hwanwoong." I looked ahead and saw Keonhee waiting by the steps. "I'm coming. Sorry." I walked downstairs behind him then saw my mom emerge from the kitchen. "Leaving already?" "Yeah. We have something important to do that we forgot. Has to be taken care of." He pushed me out the door then hurried down the block while dragging me.

 

"Now I see why you were hesitant to come back..." "Huh? Oh." "I saw what happened yesterday...You didn't deserve to be hit like that." I looked down at the ground as I could feel shame and embarrassment rising to my face. "Do you think...Him could make me what's considered normal now?" "I don't see why not. Him is the reason we have this power after all." I looked up at him in confusion. "Explain?" "Guess someone didn't pay attention in class. So, eons ago, Him visited a few people and gave them a fruit to eat. They are it and boosh. Here we are." "So, can it take it away?" "Nah. It only grants it. No one's seen the fruit in ages. Rumor has it that Him took the fruit with him when he went into hiding."

 

I secretly wished I had paid more attention in class as I would've known already. "Anyway, I heard there's a spell that can remove it if you can't provide Him with the right offering." "There's an offering needed too?" "How else do you plan to wake Him?" I never thought about that. I assumed that you walk in and it's waiting there for you. "So, where can I get an offering?" He handed me a golden leaf and told me to keep it safe. "It doesn't look like much...Is this really it?" "Yep." I had only then noticed we were at my favorite store and suddenly got the notion to go in. I didn't wait to ask Keonhee and went inside. "Hwanwoong! It's been so long! Where have you been?" I smiled at the older woman as she stepped from behind the counter to give me a hug.

 

"I've been around...finding myself." "Take whatever you want. I'll pay for it." "I couldn't." "I insist." I sighed and took her up on her offer. I've known her for as long as I could remember. She was a friend of my father's and one of the few who don't blame me for his disappearance. "How's your mom...?" "Still the same." I plucked a few bags of chips and an energy drink. "Do you plan to move out soon?" "Ms-" "I said call me Manda." "Manda, I've technically run from home. I've been staying with him. He...took me in and cared for me even though he didn't have to." I looked out the window at Keonhee who looked like he was talking to thin air in the eyes of a human. "Does he talk to himself a lot?" "Yeah, let's go with that." "He's pretty cute though." She nudged my side then handed me a bag to carry my items. "Manda, if you're insinuating what I think you are, I don't swing that way." "Your dad said the same thing yet he dated a man once."

 

I found myself up in her face at her last sentence. "He did what?" "It's was literally right before he met your mom. They were dating for at least 2 years then...He never did talk about what happened between them." I had never heard this information before and only created more questions. "Anyway, your buddy looks bored. Now get going." She ushered me out then closed the door behind her. "Got what you needed?" "Yeah. Here. I hope you like popcorn." "I love it. And it's white cheddar." We walked in silence as we ate. "What were you talking to Nisse about?" "Oh. Not much." "It seemed heated though." He remained silent and made me even more curious as to what could've been said.


	19. Seventeenth Toll

I lied down on the grass as I waited for my friends to finish classes for the day. I felt an arm drape over me then hot breath on my neck. "Keonhee, stop." He didn't respond. I looked over and saw that he was sleeping.  _"He's really pretty like this..."_  I slowly rolled over and saw that we were only inches apart from each other. "Hwan!" I sat up and saw 3 of them heading towards me. "Where's Youngjo?" "He left early cause family problems." "Seems like you two were getting comfortable." I rolled my eyes at Dongju's statement and noticed Geonhak was unusually quiet. He looked mad, even.

I found myself talking and joking around with them as I gently stroked Keonhee's hair. "I think sleeping beauty is waking." I looked down and saw that he really was. "Are they here...?" I nodded then scooted over so he could join the circle. "So, Keonhee..." "Hm?" "Are you like Tarzan?" "I consider that an insult." "Sorry..." The air has now become awkward and tense. "I'm going to be direct. Keonhee, what's the relationship between you and Hwan?" Everyone except Seoho seemed surprised by the question. "Traveling buddies." "That's not what we saw." I had never seen Seoho like that and it worried me to the core.

"Traveling 'buddies' don't cuddle. At all. Explain yourself." "I...We were cuddling? I swear I wasn't near him at all..." "Don't lie to me." I could see the anger in his eyes and I knew I had to stop this. "Seo, he's telling the truth. He didn't cuddle me intentionally. He just rolled in his sleep." He looked at me and I could no longer see the anger. "Oh, why didn't you just say so? I'm sorry Keonhee." He laughed awkwardly then looked down at the ground.

"Hey!" We turned to see Youngjo jogging over to us and Keonhee suddenly made a dash for it. I got up and chased after him while shouting apologies back at my friends. He slowed to a stop by a tree and I became thankful as I had ran out of fuel. I waited to ask so I could catch my breath. "Why did you come after me...?" "Wouldn't you be concerned if your good friend suddenly ran?" I slowly walked over to him then hugged him from behind. He didn't move, so I assumed this position was okay.

"Why did you run?" "He smelled like them." "Like who?" He seemed hesitant to tell me. Was it something big? "Your friend...he's..." "Go on..." He turned around then placed his hands on my shoulders. "He's of their flesh and blood." "Who?" "Youngjo. He's...an offspring of the head councilman." I stared at him in confusion. How could I believe something like that? How could he even know what a council member smelled like? Unless...

"I think it's time you told me everything." "Not here...We're not too far from the portal. There's eyes and ears around us." He dragged me farther away then stopped in front of the library. "Let's talk in here." "But-" He dragged me inside despite my protests. We sat down and I was nervous as to what was going to be said. "We, okapis, didnt always live out deep in the woods. We were forced to." "Why...?" He held my hand and caused me to blush.  _"Now's not the time!"_  "Are you really willing to leave your bubble of ignorance?" "Yes." He still looked worried, so I gave the back of his hand a pat.

"A fellow okapi found out the higher ups real plan with Dier. Yeah, it sounds like a typical movie or tv drama thing, but, it really did happen. She eventually went to them and nicely asked that they reconsider. They killed her on the spot." I rapidly blinked. I knew it was only the beginning, but they just up and killed her just because she knew? "She told a few others about what she was going to do. So when they heard that she apparently 'met an unfortunate end' by something else, they immediately knew what had happened. Thus a fight broke out. Lost quite a few during the fight and during our retreat. Well, I wasn't born yet, but that's what I was told by who cared for me."

I completely understood and a part of me wished I didn't. I became worried that I wouldn't be able to stomach the rest.


	20. Eighteenth Toll

I sat back down after getting some fresh air. "Do you want me to continue?" "Yes." "You sure?" "Yes." He ran a hand through his hair then looked me in the eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in his. "The council erased any and all good information about us, fearing people would ask about why we disappeared. They held a grand party and served food and drinks that removed any lasting memories of us." "So that's why no one really talks about you. All there is that you're barbaric and extinct." He sighed then gave me a weak smile. "Here comes the fun part..." I was confused to what he meant until I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"It took time adjusting to the new environment, and some died on the way. They found a portal and decided to set up near it so they could easily access the human world. They all lived comfortably for years, and I was also given life in that time frame. However, not too long after, the guards had found us and a fight broke out. They were too advanced for them and they all fell one by one. I happened to be hidden somewhere that even the guards couldn't find. I'm not sure how I survived alone..." I felt sick again. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. The people we trusted and praised did something horrible like this. They murdered innocents who had nothing to do with what happened in the past.

"And you know the rest. Your friend, stay away from him, okay?" "Understood..." I didn't know how to feel. I was numb, surprised, shocked, everything negative. "Do you want anything...? Food? A drink...?" "Water..." I rested my head on the table and closed my eyes. It was a lot to take in.

_ Keonhee _

He was stronger than I thought. I didn't think it would go well. I expected many interjections and doubtful looks. I received none of that.  _"He really does trust me..."_  I saw him resting his head on the table as I walked back. "Hwan." No response. "Hwannie..." Still no response. "Guess he's sleep..." I placed the cup down then peered into his face. He was cute and his sleeping face made him cuter. I gently moved a few strands of hair and couldn't help but admire his face. I leaned over then stopped.  _"I shouldn't..."_  "Keon..." I became startled then realized he was talking in his sleep. I gently pressed my lips against his then sighed in satisfaction.  _"When did I develop these feelings for you..."_

_ End Keonhee _

I stretched out then heard a startled yelp. I quickly sat up and looked around. "Oh no..." I had knocked the cup over and it spilled all over Keonhee. A few people shushed us and I quietly apologized. "Sorry, Keon..." "It's fine. It's just water." "Still, I should've been more careful..." He patted my shoulder then got up to go to the restroom. I gently touched my lips then wondered what it would be like to kiss Keonhee. I immediately shook my head to rid myself of such thoughts.  _"I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm straight..."_  I started laughing at myself.  _"Fuck it. I think I like him."_  Maybe that's why hearing his story made me sick. I normally don't react so bad to things like that.

I fixed my posture as I saw him coming back. "Sorry, again..." "I told you it's fine." He gave me a smile and I looked away in an attempt to hide my blush tinted face. "W-We should get going. Find Him." I quickly stood up and walked towards the exit, not without tripping over the leg of a chair first.  _"When did I become so clumsy...?"_  I hoped he hadn't seen it as he could use it for teasing material later on.


	21. Nineteenth Toll

I nibbled on myself as my body was itchy. "You're been doing that for over an hour..." "Really...?" I felt the itch come back and started back up again. "You obviously were bit by something. Probably mosquitoes..." "Why haven't they bitten you?" "They have. I just don't get the itch irritation." I whined in envy as I wanted it to disappear. He suddenly stopped then looked around. "I've never been here...Him's got to be nearby." I couldn't understand the correlation a new area and Him had but I followed him nonetheless.

"Ugh, what is this..." My paws were sticky beyond belief and the air reeked. "Keep pushing through." I did as I was told then felt the ground leave from underneath me. I shook myself free from dirt then looked up. "A pit..." Luckily I had avoided injuries, but I didn't think any animal transformation would help me out of here. "Wait...a bird..." I transformed into a sparrow then looked around as I was in the air. I couldn't see Keonhee anywhere.

I saw him running over to the pit then drop whatever was in his mouth. "Hwan!?" I flew down and landed on his back. "Present." "Oh. Forgot..." I gave him a questioning look and he responded with silence. "Were you worried about me?" "Of course. You're my buddy now afterall." Buddy. A cuter way of saying friend. It hurt, but I was able to hide it well. "Let's get going. Time's wasting." "I don't it will be going anywhere, Hwan." He seemed amused by my statement which warmed my heart.

We both chose a side to look at and I started thinking that this search was hopeless. "There!" I looked and saw an ordinary looking cave. "You think that could be it?" "Won't know til we go in." We approached the cave and I started getting a weird vibe from it. "Do you feel that?" "If it's a weird vibe, yes." We nodded then hurried inside. Keonhee led the way and I wondered how deep this cave was. As we were walking, I saw something shimmer in my peripheral vision. I headed in that direction and saw tiny gold leaves sprouting from the ground. "Keon..." I followed the path then saw a huge tree in the distance. I entered and felt refreshed. "What is this?" I became spooked as I didn't expect to see Lutin. The gold leaf that I had floated into Lutin's hands and started to envelop him.

I looked at Lutin in awe as he had taken on a different form. "Lutin...?" He didn't respond. I called out a few more times but it was the same result. I heard steps behind me. "Woah, what is that?" "Keonhee!" I quietly sobbed as I didn't know what to do. "It all happened so fast..." Nisse appeared then circled around Lutin. "I can't make sense of it either." I noticed Keonhee's gold leaf had floated towards Nisse, but my reaction time was poor and it ended up in his hands too. The same event happened to Nisse and I looked on in horror. "What's happening to them!?" "Calm down Hwan...Look."

I looked up and saw that the both of them were coming together. A golden figure now floated in front of us with a satisfied smile. The tree now bore fruit and the air was filled with a rich sweet scent, just like Keonhee's. "So you two have finally met." We looked at each other and he looked just as confused as me. "Um, do you mind explaining yourself...everything?" "I'm Him. The one you two have been searching for." "Hold on. So you've been with us the entire time? And why us? Why disguise yourself as two pixies?" "I guess I have a bit of explaining to do."


	22. Twentieth Toll

We sat down on the now rock turned grass and waited for Him to speak. "I did disappear during the war. I split myself into two pixies and aimed to find two young people who have you ability as I knew most would be slaughtered during that war." "I'm sorry for interjecting but, aren't pixies usually born when their fated partner is?" "Hwan, this is Him we're talking about. It can do anything." "Keonhee is right. As years passed, I waited for the right two to partner with. And then you two were born." I nodded in understanding, but I still needed to know why  **we**  were chosen. There probably wasn't much a difference between Keonhee and I from people of the past.

"Now, the reason why I chose you two. Your power is higher than I've ever seen. I felt it from both of you. Then I watched as you were able to maintain your other animal transformations while using other magic at the same time. No one was able to do that in the past." "So, how did we get like this?" "I don't know that either." I sighed then looked at Keonhee. "Well, we found Him. Are you going to ask?" I watched Keonhee stand up then approach Him. "So, what's our purpose then? To just wake you up from dormant sleep? Or is there more to this?" "The latter. You two need to overturn those of the council. You can choose not to, but the daily life of Dier will take a terrible turn for the worse."

"Now we have to play hero? This is not what I signed up for." I quickly got up then walked over to Him. "I don't want this ability anymore. I was told you can grant this and take it away. I just want to be a normal therianthrope." I looked Him straight in the eyes and I could see the sadness in them. "If that's what you want..." "Wait, Hwan." I looked at Keonhee and waited for him to speak. "Is it really that bad having this ability?" "Yes! My mother and everyone around me treats me poorly for it! I was banned from the city for pete's sake! I just want a normal life! A life that doesn't include this ability!" I was in tears at this point. It hurt and I hated being vulnerable. "Please...I want to be accepted..."

I felt a paw on my head then saw Keonhee trying to pet me. "Hwan...I know that your life was terrible growing up. But have you ever looked at the positives? You have friends that accept you. People who are willing to stick up for you. Remember when Dongju ran with you when you didn't have to? And you have me, someone who's an outcast just like you. I know the pains of feeling alone." I cried more. I didn't know how badly I needed to hear something like that. "So please, don't feel like you're all alone in this world." He bumped his nose with mine then turned towards Him. "I'll do it." I felt them looking at me and made a decision. "Me too." Him gave us a smile then touched our heads. A strange sensation coursed through my body and I suddenly felt powerful.

A blinding light enveloped the room then disappeared as quickly as it came. I looked back and saw Lutin and Nisse asleep on the ground. "Looks like we have another adventure ahead of us huh..." "I wouldn't mind as long as you're with me." He tackled me to the ground then laid on top of me. "Let's rest here for now. I'm too tired to move." I sighed in slight annoyance as he was heavy and didn't bother to change his form. "I must be heavy." "Very." He transformed into a rabbit then snuggled up close to me. If we were human, I would've held him as close as I possibly could.


	23. Twenty-first Toll

I yawned then noticed Keonhee and Nisse were no longer around. I looked over and saw Lutin's familiar glow. I scooted over and gently nudged him with my nose. "Huh? What happened...I feel like I was repeatedly thrown against a tree." "I say don't worry much. Just be glad to be alive." He stretched his wings then flew up into the air. "I'll go locate the other two." He flew away leaving me alone to my thoughts. Am I really going to do this with Keonhee? Am I really prepared for it? If I fail, creatures could possibly die. I could also die in the process.  _"Well, I can say that this is my purpose in life. Saving others at the expense of my own life."_  I felt content with that thought and kept it close.

"Found them." I watched the three of them enter, each carrying food. "So, are you ready?" "No." "Honesty. I like it." I lightly laughed then started eating. "I knew there was something weird, but I didn't think it would be life changing." "I didn't think we were super special at all. Just two creatures with a strange ability." "Ah, it runs in okapi blood. That's why I was surprised to see that you could too." I stopped then looked at him. He could sense my concern and focused his attention on me. "Just okapis...?" "Basically...If an okapi did mate with someone else, if their offspring were anything other than an okapi at birth, it wouldn't be passed down. And that was really rare." "So, you're saying I'm actually an okapi?" "Yeah."

I walked out. Ever since I had run away, I've done nothing but learn. Learn about valuable survival skills, teamwork, things about Dier whether good or bad, and myself as well. I never expected to find out the life I had been living was a complete lie. I decided to get my mind off of things and run. I was never one who liked running, but it was all I could do as of now. I felt I had gotten lost and wished I had taken Lutin with me. I sighed then closed my eyes briefly, wondering they're eating my food. I opened my eyes and saw little golden sprouts popping up and creating a path. I curiously followed and ended up with the others.

ㅊㅊㅊㅊㅊㅊㅊㅊㅊㅊㅊ

I couldn't help but notice that dead plants had come back to life as soon as we passed by. Something like this has never happened before and I wanted to know what was going on. "Keon." "Yes, I've noticed. It's probably Him's powers that we now possess." It was refreshing to see certain areas regaining life. I started feeling like an almighty being that could never die, except that I actually could. "City dweller." "It's Hwan." "Oh? I thought you didn't like that." I quickly looked away from Nisse as I didn't want him to see my emotion. "Well, Hwan, I apologize." "I'm sorry, what did you say? I think you mumbled." "Don't act so smug you little-" Lutin had placed his hand over Nisse's mouth and glared. "Anyway, I said I apologize." "That's what I thought you said." Nisse huffed then flew ahead of us.

"Hey, Hwan." "Hm?" "It's nothing. I'll tell you when we get to the city." I was curious as to what he wanted to say. "I think you should wait, Hwan." I looked up at Lutin who had a smile on his face. "Do you know what he wants to say?" "Not exactly, but I'm sure my hunch is right." I internally sighed as I couldn't think of anything important he could possibly have to say to me.


	24. Twenty-second Toll

The area around us started to become familiar and I knew we had to be getting close to the city. "It feels nostalgic..." "I've never been to the city before. What's it like?" I began to rattle things off as I recalled my adventures with my friends. "And so Geonhak had gotten stuck in a transbubble. You can imagine how upset people were." I sighed as I had started to miss them all. "Lets hope this goes quickly so you can get back to your friends." "Ye-" I never thought of what would happen afterwards if we won. Would things go back to normal? Would Keonhee go back to living in the deep woods? Would things be like we had never met? The thought of never seeing Keonhee again hurt, and I had recently become aware of why.

 _"He means more to me than I realized..."_  I snuck a glance over at him and wondered how he felt about the after situation. I could at that moment say confidently that I liked him, despite the fact that he was indeed a male. "You've been looking at me for a while. Is there something wrong?" "Have I? Sorry. There's nothing wrong..." I looked away and saw familiar buildings in the distance. "We're almost there." I suddenly felt uneasy as the trip here went by quite smoothly. I stopped short as a flaming arrow was shot into my path. I tried backing up but it suddenly circled around me and created a wall of fire. It extended high above to the point that even a bird transformation was useless.  _"Is Keonhee safe? What about our sprites?"_  I wished I could see through, I needed to know if they got away. The fire suddenly disappeared, but I was immediately chained and rendered useless. I felt something hit my neck and I instantly blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in a brightly lit room. It was a room full of the color gold with navy banners hanging about. I looked down and saw I was chained to the floor. "So you've come back. Terrible mistake." I sat up then saw someone approaching me. It was a cougar that looked like Youngjo. "What's your intention with Dier?" "Whatever do you mean? We the council are only acting in the interest of the creatures." "Then why am I chained up in this pretty room?" "You don't belong. Simple." I snarled at her and received a chuckle in return. "You can do whatever you please, but there's no way you're breaking out of those chains." "Tell me! What are you going to do to Dier!?" "Fine, fine. I'll play into the villain tells the hero his evil plan. It's nothing hard, just a simple brainwashing to make everyone do our bidding. Take over the human world and expand our race." I couldn't believe it. She really was going to kill innocents for her own gain.

"You coming here on your own saved us time looking for you. Now we can proceed without worries." "You're starting now?" "Of course. Waiting never did anyone any good. Just like those stupid okapis." I wanted to kill her. She sauntered away then someone else had entered. "H-Hwanwoong?" "Youngjo..." I tried charging at him but only got so far with being chained to the floor. "I can't believe you're in on this." "I-" "Save it." I turned my back to him then flopped onto the floor. I was more hurt by the fact he was playing dumb rather than him actually being a part of it. "Hwan, I'll free you." "Don't be ridiculous. You can't do anything." "I literally led Keonhee to where he needed to go." My ears perked up at the mention of Keonhee's name. "I even brought Lutin." I looked over and saw my sprite fly over to me. "You're okay! You don't know how hard it was for us to get Keonhee to hide. God..."

I happily held him close and felt thankful that I'd at least have a companion while I'm cooped up. "So, about getting you out of here..." I desperately wanted to get out. I had a job to do, creatures to save. However, I was still hesitant as he probably was working with the council. "How can I trust you?" Foletto had appeared then sent a blue light towards the wall in front of me. "As you can see, Keonhee is fine." "How can I tell it's not a fake?" "It's not." I looked at Lutin who now had his hands touching the small projection. "Then, how do I get out of here?"


	25. Twenty-third Toll

I quietly followed behind Foletto as he led me to where Keonhee was. "Why is he helping us?" "Just like you, he wants to save everyone." "So he's known this whole time and hasn't done anything?" "Well, not much, but he did work on disarming certain places. Basically the paths we're taking." I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for automatically assuming Youngjo was on the dark side along with the council. "Thanks, Foletto. And thank Youngjo for me again when you return." "Will do."

We rounded a corner and I smelled a familiar sweet and rich scent. "Keonhee!" He turned around and nearly knocked me over. "You're okay. I was so worried. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help but-" I put my paw on his mouth then chuckled. "Let's focus on our mission." "Well, we need a plan." "Can't we just, rush in and attack?" "Sure, and die soon after. The council aren't a bunch of weaklings, Hwan. They're like us, heightened senses and all." "Him never mentioned that." Keonhee shook his head then had Nisse project a map of the interior. "How'd you find this?" "Ancestors left it. I had Nisse keep it safe."

I looked the map over and saw that we weren't too far from the big room. "I say we take them one by one." "That's actually not a terrible idea. They're usually split at this time of day." We nodded in agreement then headed for our first target.

Keonhee peeked into the room then motioned for me to follow. The council member was sound asleep and it felt a bit cruel to attack at their most vulnerable state. "I'll deal with this. Go be lookout." I stepped out and kept my sense sharp. I had expected to hear some form of a blood curling cry, but it never came. Just as I was about to peek in, Keonhee had come out with small blood splatters on his coat. "Uh-" "We can't waste anytime. Onto the next one." "R-Right..." I suddenly remembered what he had said back in the woods and wondered if now was a good time to bring it up. I shook my head and decided to wait. We arrived at the next room and just our luck, this one was sleeping as well. Once more no cry was heard and I wondered what kind of technique he was using.

The next two were awake, but Keonhee told me to save my energy for the last two as they were the real power of the council. I wasn't surprised by the fact that Youngjo's mother was the strongest. However, that sheer fact scared me. I worried if I was strong enough to take her on along with Keonhee. We arrived at the 5th member's chambers and slipped in. Keonhee had secretly attacked and successfully hit her. "What the-" "Your time is up." "Oh. So there's still an okapi left huh...This should be fun." Her gaze was intense and I felt my body start to shake.  _"You can do this...you're not alone..."_  I took a step forward and showed her that I wouldn't step down. "Well, if you two insist on dying, so be it."

I had barely managed to protect the both of us as she continued with her torrent. "Give up. If you can't even manage to handle me, you won't stand a chance against Hoyong." I assumed who was talking about was Youngjo's mom. Could she be right? I felt self doubt settling in then saw Keonhee take a step forward. "Giving up isn't in my vocabulary." He briefly looked at me and I knew then what he wanted me to do.

I quietly sat by Keonhee's side as he stood on top of her. Even a blind creature could see she was taking her last breaths. "You may have gotten rid of me, but Hoyong is much stronger. She'll finish you in an instant." She coughed up a lot of blood then looked at me. "Watch yourself. It's you she really wants." And just like that, she slowly stopped breathing.


	26. Twenty-fourth Toll

I couldn't help but replay her words in my mind. Why does she want me? I'm no different than Keonhee. "Don't let what she said get to you. It's just a bluff." "But what if it isn't?" He gently nudged me then slowed down. "Then, we'll come up with something." We neared her room and I slowed to a stop. "Keonhee." "What's up?" "About earlier back in the woods. What were you going to say when we got to the city?" He stopped as well then faced me.

"I just..." "Just...?" "I wanted to tell you...my..." "You're giving me anxiety." He walked over to me then rubbed his head against my neck. "I wanted to tell you that I like you...in case one of us didn't make it...I didn't want to regret not telling you." I felt my heart swell. I felt hot, embarrassed, flustered, you name it. "And, even if we did make it, we'd go back to our separate lives..." All of my warm, happy feelings had dispersed and were replaced with negative feelings. "Our separate lives..." I didn't want to part from him. I was willing to go back into those creepy woods with him. I felt that I belonged by his side. "Well, should we wait a bit to collect ourselves after this chat?" "No. Let's go." "Are you sure?" I kept walking.

"Nice of you both to join me." She jumped down from her bed up above and sauntered over to us. "I'm sure little Hwan filled you in on my plan, right?" We remained quiet and prepared ourselves for whatever she was going to throw at us. "You both look so tired and tattered. Hyunkan must've given you a hard time huh?" "Cut to the chase." "Oh, don't be so serious! We're all friends here. In a way." I couldn't take it anymore. I attacked her first. She easily deflected it and missed me by a hair. "Ah, impatient are we? Haste makes waste they say..." And just like that, I ended up in her clutches.

"Hwan!" "Ah, step back. Or else I'll drain more than just his powers." I helplessly watched Keonhee back away. "This feels like a movie. The two heroes fall in love and are facing the villain and now the villain has a hold of a lover." She repeatedly swatted at the dark bubble I was enclosed in and sent electric shocks through my body. "So, now what do you plan to do?" "The obvious. Defeat you and save him." "Pretty solid plan, but what would you do if I did this?" She bit her paw hard enough to drawn blood then wiped it on the bubble. "If you hurt me, he gets hurt too. Kill me, he dies too." It was a cowardly smart move. I looked at Keonhee and the conflict was obvious in his eyes. "Just kill me. I'd rather see from above happy future generations than a world of mind controlled creatures." I had meant every word I said. If giving my life meant providing everyone with a happy future, I wouldn't hesitate.

"Well, you heard him. Come." "Do it, Keon. Please. And...since it's come to this...I like you too! I can die without regrets..." I felt tears in my eyes as I thought about all the things I wanted to do with him.  _"If only I had listened and collected myself..."_  I felt sharp pains throughout my body and saw that they were fighting. "I didn't think you had the guts. So you really don't care if he dies?" "I do care...It hurts so much, but his death won't be vain." He knocked her off balance and took the opportunity to deliver the final blow.  _"Keonhee...I guess this is goodbye..."_


	27. Twenty-fifth Toll

It was cold. I no longer felt the intense pain. I felt I had done something meaningful with my life. A life full of pain, loneliness, a chapter of bullying. I wondered what my friends would react if they learned I died? Would Youngjo feel guilty? Would Seoho be a sobbing mess? I thought about my mom and how happy she'd be now that I'm gone. She could finally have the life she's been wanting since I came into existence. Then I thought of Keonhee, someone who I thought I could never get along with. I never could have imagined back then that I'd be a clumsy lovestruck fool for him. I knew he'd be the one suffering the most, since he was part of the reason I was the way I am now.

Everything was dark. I never gave it much thought of how death could possibly be like. Was I in limbo? Or was I being sent to the pits of hell? I was no saint and didn't deserve a place up above. I had hoped there'd be some sort of guiding light to somewhere. I spotted a small glimmer in the distance and tried to move towards it. I couldn't move. I didn't seem to be stuck, but it was obvious that I was. I guessed this was it. I was stuck wherever I was for eternity.

_ Keonhee _

I weeped. I nudged his still body with the rest of my energy as I was carrying him on my back.  _"He can't be dead..."_  I didn't want this. My heart felt as if it was being stretched. I knew the consequence, yet I still went through with it. I had managed to get us to the edge of the woods before I collapsed. "Keon..." I looked at Nisse and felt my eyes well up again. "What..." Nisse had turned around and revealed Lutin. "I thought sprites died along with their partners..." Nisse shrugged then placed Lutin on top of Hwanwoong. "I guess we can give them a proper burial-"

"What the..." I watched in surprise as the both of them were enveloped in a golden light and disappeared. "Did you?" "No..." I sat down in disbelief.

_ End Keonhee _

The cold had now become warm and the black was now white. "Open your eyes." I did as I was told and saw a familiar figure floating above. "Him..." "You sacrificed your own life to saves others. That's very noble if you ask me." "I guess." "I could give you another chance at life." Another chance? So I really did die. That fact had hit home and wondered how permanently dead creatures felt. "What do I need to do?" "It's going to sound ridiculous and cliché, but, you need your friends and Keonhee." "Go on." "They need to have their sprites use their energy on Lutin, and from there he can bring you back. However, you have only a few hours." I never knew Lutin could do something like that. I also should've know there was a catch.

And just like that, I found myself watching over Keonhee. I didn't know if it'd work, but I took my chances and shouted the plan. He seemed to have heard something as he started looking around. "Only Lutin came back..." He gently picked him up and handed him to Nisse. "Now what?" I shouted again and they both reacted. "Find Seoho and friends...?" "You heard it too?" "Should we?" "Wouldn't hurt."

I quietly followed them out into the human world and saw that my body had changed as well. He broke into a sprint and forced me to do so as well.  _"I hope he can do this..."_


	28. Twenty-sixth Toll

"So, the wind told you to seek us out?" I cheered as I noticed Seoho and Dongju were holding hands. "I know it's crazy and that I have a lot of explaining, but please, this might be able to help Hwan..." I couldn't help but cry with him. It was obvious that the guilt was eating away at him. "If it's for Hwan, I'll do anything." "Me too." Keonhee seemed to have revived a little then asked about the others. They all headed out and decided to meet back there when they both found the other member.

After a couple hours, they all had met back and looked lost. "Now what?" "I...I don't know." I didn't know how much time was left, so I shouted once more what he needed to do. "Our sprites!" Each person had called for their sprite and Nisse appeared carrying Lutin. "So..." The sprites held Lutin up and the others placed their small hands on him. "What's going on?" "I have no idea..." I watched in awe as Lutin had started to regain his color then noticed I had started to become solid. "Bro..."

I had fully regained my body then felt the after effects come crashing in. Keonhee had caught me before I fell and held me close. "This isn't a dream, right?" I shook my head then buried my face into his chest. I never realized how much I missed his scent. Our hug soon became a group hug and I could feel the overwhelming love coming from all of them. "I'm so sorry Hwan. I'm so sorry..." "Saving everyone was more important. As you said yourself, my death wouldn't have been in vain." The others soon pulled away and looked at us. "Alright, you BOTH have explaining to do."

We all walked back into the council's building as we explained the last part of our story. "Youngjo, we're truly sorry." "It's...I'll get over it. She stopped being a mom years ago..." We entered the broadcasting room and I looked at all of them. I took a deep breath then tapped the sprite. I explained to everyone what had happened and had Youngjo confirm everything. I exhaled in relief as it was finally over. "Even though you murdered creatures, it was for the greater good." "Why don't we become the new council?" We all looked at Dongju who simply shrugged. "I'm not sure that's how it works." "Then would you want a repeat of today?" "Obviously not." "Then it's settled." Dongju hopped over then tapped the pixie. "As of now, we, Kim Youngjo, Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak, Lee Keonhee, Yeo Hwanwoong, and me, Sohn Dongju are your new council members. Thank you."

I decided to see the public's reaction after all the news and peeked out the window. Everyone seemed confused and they had a right to feel so. "It's a lot to take in, but I'm sure Dier will be back on its feet in no time." I looked over at Keonhee and nodded. "So..." "Hm?" He leaned against me then let out a cute whimper. "I literally just regained my life, let me breathe." I shook my tail in happiness as I now had better things to look forward to in life, and I would get to experience them all with Keonhee.


End file.
